


Sensation

by goseaward



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-01-11
Updated: 2004-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-31 13:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/344771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goseaward/pseuds/goseaward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A scene written for Anath de Malfoy for the Merry Smutmas gift exchange. Lucius welcomes his son home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Merry Smutmas gift exchange as a present for Anath de Malfoy. Extra warnings for cock and ball torture and incest.
> 
> Slytherlynx was my absolutely wonderful beta for this. Thanks, dear.

The bed is soft under him, a delicate support. It conforms to his body--like a lover, he thinks ironically, and moves just slightly to feel silk sliding against his skin. 

A hand on his hip stops him. "Now, Draco," Lucius's cool voice says, "you know better than that." Lucius's thumb traces slow circles on the point of Draco's pelvis and he ignores his father's words. The bed between his legs drops, and he feels the fine sweep of the end of Lucius's hair just before a warm wet mouth engulfs the end of his cock. 

Draco makes a choked noise, and "Ssssh," Lucius responds, reaching out again to draw his tongue sinuously from the base of Draco's cock to the tip and back down to draw tiny circles on his balls. "I have some surprises for you tonight." 

"I cannot wait," Draco says earnestly, as his father expects of him. 

The tongue withdraws, replaced by Lucius's fingers temporarily, and then....cold. Ice. Ice on his...oh God... 

He feels Lucius snort so quietly it's inaudible, the puff of air against his flank the only indication. He tries to make his thighs relax; there is not much he can do about his erection now. It feels like his entire scrotum and half his shaft is encased in ice. Just before he is about to give up and curl into a fetal position, it disappears. 

Something warm by comparison fastens around the base of his cock, smooth and hard. Lucius's mouth is on him again, surrounding, and Draco can feel the thing tighten as his erection grows. It's a cock ring, he realizes. Metal cock ring. 

Lucius has Draco's whole cock except for the part in the ring in his mouth now, gentle suction, tongue laving the shaft and hitting all the places that make Draco incoherent. Streaks of colour cross his vision, orange splotches dancing. He wonders vaguely why Lucius is finishing him off so quickly, but decides he doesn't care at the harder suction his father suddenly starts. The pressure in his balls builds ... Lucius moves upwards along Draco's cock, tonguing around the head, poking the tip of his tongue into the slit just so. The pressure builds... Lucius swallows him whole this time, lips around the cock ring so Draco can't feel them, but his throat is hot and tight and the pressure is so high he thinks he's going to burst... 

Lucius laughs at the thready whining noise he's making. His throat vibrates and Draco doesn't understand how he's not...damn it damn it damn it... 

Lucius withdraws. "There's a charm on the ring," he says. Hot breath clouds around Draco's cock; he twitches. "You won't come until I release it." 

"Yes, sir," Draco gasps. 

One finger rubs over his hole, slick with oil. "And, of course, I won't release it until you've earned it." 

"Yes, sir." 

Draco can feel himself dilating from the pressure of the finger. Lucius continues, "Now, tell me what you've done to satisfy yourself at Hogwarts this autumn." 

"Zabini," Draco replies promptly. 

"And what was he like?" Lucius's voice is smooth, oiled, gliding over his skin like a snake to wrap its coils securely around his body. 

"He begs for it. Arse waving in the air, spread for me...ah." Lucius's finger breaches him, sliding home with just the tiniest perfect pull along his anus. 

"Continue," Lucius says. 

"He can come without...without me touching him, just my cock up his arse. He loves it." Lucius strokes Draco's cock a couple of times. "Anything I want." Circles the tip. "He's mine. Whatever we need I can ask him for." Lucius adds a second finger. 

"Who else?" 

"Zacharias. A Ravenclaw." Lucius makes a pleased noise and moves his fingers in little circles around Draco's prostate. "He likes to fuck me. Not as well as you do. I make him work for it. He'll do anything for me... Always thinks he's in control." 

"Anything?" 

"Anything." 

"Hmmm." The fingers keep working inside him, slick and warm and not nearly large enough. "Is that all?" 

"So far." 

"Hmmmm," Lucius says again. His torso drapes across Draco's left thigh. He moves back into position, stroking Draco's balls in time with the fingers in his arse. Slowly his hand moves upwards. His fingers start circling the tiny hole at the end of Draco's cock, and then something hard is pressed there, pressed...in? 

Draco moans, his stomach muscles tightening, as a burning something works its way down. This isn't normal, his mind gasps. He doesn't hurt me... He wouldn't ever hurt me... as the thing works its way deeper. Little waves and shimmers of pain work their way outwards from the obstruction. It throbs in counterpoint with Lucius's fingers on his... orightthere as he strokes harder... 

The fingers are still inside him as Lucius crawls up Draco's body, his torso pressing Draco down into the soft silk bedding. Lucius's stomach crushes Draco's cock into the obstruction. He treasures his father's presence, knowing he is safe under this weight. Lucius lowers his mouth to Draco's and kisses him, unexpectedly gentle. 

"I think you ought to see this, Draco," Lucius says before moving one hand around to the back of Draco's head and untying his blindfold. 

Draco blinks against the bright lights flooding his eyes as Lucius moves upwards and away. Red and orange ribbons streak across his vision again, but fade quickly. He looks down, between his body and his father's, and draws in a quick breath. 

His cock is straining strains upwards from his stomach, the end of a slender silver rod poking from it. Silver glints around the base, too. Lucius's hand works between his legs and below it is his cock, hard and waiting, just as Draco's is. 

Draco looks up again, and Lucius smiles down, feral and possessive. He slithers back down Draco's body, grabbing something from the side of the bed again on the way. He pours more oil down Draco's cleft, and another finger stretches him. Draco rolls his hips into it a little; Lucius grips him again, tightly, almost painfully; Draco wonders idly if he will bruise. 

"This is your mother's," Lucius instructs as he pulls his hand away to grab the bottle he picked up. "She won't know what we've done with it, of course." He pours a portion of the contents onto Draco's stomach: thick white lotion, her favourite kind. A strong scent of vanilla reaches Draco's nose. It looks suspicious, The white mass on his stomach. It's such a familiar sight when he drags perfect fingers through the lotion that Draco twitches again; there's an answering twitch of a smile on Lucius's possessive face. Lucius's fingers grip Draco's cock again, pulling gently in tandem with the pulse of the fingers in his arse, bringing even his heart into the rhythm. Thump, and the lotion is worked around the cock ring, thump, and fingers slip past his prostate, thump, and he moves so slightly, thump, and he rocks his hips, and Lucius does not stop him. 

Another finger worms its way inside him, and Draco breathes in gasps. Lucius frowns slightly, then lets all his fingers slip out. Draco opens his mouth to protest, but his father has that look on his face, the one that commands him to be quiet, so he is. Lucius moves his legs, pushes them till they are spread out and bent as far as they will go. He grabs a pillow from the foot of the bed and nudges at Draco's hip. When Draco lifts up, he pushes the pillow quickly under Draco's hips. He makes sure that Draco is watching him, and drips more oil along his perfect cock, adding to the shine of precome. Then one hand strokes more lotion into onto Draco's cock, another braces Lucius above his Draco's body, and Lucius's cock is... is breaching him... soft and ready from the fingers before... sliding forward, then buried to the hilt, better than Zacharias could ever be. Oh... 

Lucius moves and Draco gasps again. Lucius taps the end of the silver rod, a bright lance of pain that explodes in his head. He moans, unable to stop himself. 

Lucius frowns again, but says, "You may move now." 

Immediately Draco moves his arms and hugs Lucius's shoulders closer. After a moment he wraps his legs around Lucius's too, trying to draw his father closer as he starts to thrust. 

It's a little too... but he's slipping past his prostate... and he really doesn't... and he clings to his father's mouth, the tongue fucking him suddenly just as the rest of... and the ring pushes down and it hurts but not enough to... the rod is jerked out suddenly and he jerks with it, curling around the painful void... but did he magic the lotion and it's better, he'd have come a thousand times already if... 

Lucius is getting close now, he can tell by the pause between thrusts. 

"And of course," Lucius says, "you'll only use your connections for me." 

"Of course," Draco echoes. 

Lucius mutters something, and Draco comes as Lucius strokes upwards. His arse clenches and Lucius thrusts through the tightness, warmth filling Draco's arse as thready white come squirts onto his stomach and Lucius's. Lucius pauses above him, then pulls out. Draco moans quietly, not really caring. 

Lucius mutters a quick Scouring Charm, removes the cock ring, and gets dressed. "I'm glad we have that settled," he says as he closes his cufflinks. He gives Draco a controlled, satisfied smile and walks to the door. 

"Happy Christmas," his father says and shuts the door, leaving Draco alone in his rooms with the scent of sex and vanilla and Lucius. 


End file.
